


Idyll

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [55]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Domesticity, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Tezuka Kunimitsu went from roommates to romance with his longtime friend and partner, Fuji Shuusuke, and it's all Fuji's fault.





	Idyll

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest Bonus Round 3.

Tezuka Kunimitsu wouldn’t call many people The Worst. Usually, if they’re particularly difficult to stand, he doesn’t bother calling them anything at all, let alone sparing them a second thought. That being said, he isn’t how sure he got here, married to the one person capable of exorcising his good sense at will if it suits him.

The part that makes Shuusuke The Worst is that it usually does suit him to squash Kunimitsu’s painfully cultivated discipline under his shoe like a bug on a sidewalk.

It all starts back in high school, when both of them balance school and tennis and life with varying degrees of success. Meaning, Kunimitsu does his homework, Shuusuke reads it once to copy the answers and again for understanding, which works fine for both of them. In exchange, Shuusuke would help Kunimitsu do something he seldom makes time for: relax.

Sundays are their days. Sometimes, they would go out to lunch or see a movie or even go fishing, and others they would just sit in the park and people watch. Shuusuke gives him a life story for every passer-by, pointing out the minutia of the way they carry themselves and what it says about them. It takes a few sittings before Kunimitsu truly believes that Shuusuke isn’t just making things up to slake his own interest.

It is also rather troubling to think about how much Shuusuke knows about him that doesn’t come in the form of a list.

Then comes college, which brings about the change of their relationship. With a little coordination and a lot of luck, they both attend the same university. Kunimitsu studies law, and Shuusuke majors in photography and minors in horticulture. Every morning, they travel to the east end of the city together.

It doesn’t take long for their long commute to grind them both down, to goad them into a tiny apartment together, sleeping side by side because that’s all there’s room for. But they’re a breath away from college and even closer to each other.

The apartment smells like curry and film developing fluid most of the time, neither fragrance particularly appealing to Kunimitsu, but they rapidly become synonymous to home for him. Shuusuke talks about his day and Kunimitsu listens, only offering up pieces of his own when prompted, and Shuusuke always knows what to ask so he can fill in the gaps on his own.

When things truly shift, however, is when Kunimitsu has a class canceled and comes home early, only to walk in on Shuusuke lying atop Kunimitsu’s futon, naked and pleasuring himself. He doesn’t scramble to cover himself or even stop, but rather fixes Kunimitsu with a heady gaze while he strokes his length.

“You really don’t have to stand all the way over there,” Shuusuke murmurs. “I only bite by invitation.”

Kunimitsu finds he doesn’t care to decline the invitation, and now there is something else they do on Sundays.

Shuusuke is an accomplished photographer, and his shots sell fairly well — enough for them to buy a few more pieces of furniture while Kunimitsu finishes law school. The apartment always smells like developer fluid now, and slowly but surely the walls fill with their newly made memories caught on camera. There’s one in particular with Kunimitsu smiling; he still doesn’t know how Shuusuke managed to take that picture.

College comes and goes, and both of them have jobs now. Kunimitsu’s has excellent benefits, and the next step is one of logic. So they get married. It isn’t anything exciting — a small civil ceremony that only their immediate families attend. A picture of that event joins the others, and Kunimitsu has been caught smiling in that one, as well.

And here they are, plugging their way through life with snapshots of where they’ve been guiding them toward where they’re going. Every step of the way, Kunimitsu finds himself being dragged along on a journey he never set out to make. It’s all Shuusuke’s fault, of course. He’s taken everything Kunimitsu has ever thought he wanted and turned it inside out.

The concept lingers in Kunimitsu’s mind one day as the two of them sit side by side on the couch, with Shuusuke trimming one of his favorite hanging plants while Kunimitsu reads a book he’s been putting off reading for almost a year. He sees he words on the page, but none of can quite penetrate his brain.

“Kunimitsu, you’ve read that page four times. Is something on your mind?” Shuusuke smiles at him in a way that reminds Kunimitsu that his husband often asks questions he already knows the answers to. This is one of those times.

“The weather report says the heat wave will probably continue for another week or so,” Kunimitsu mumbles.

Shuusuke chuckles and gives a cryptic, “I see.” He sets down his scissors and leans against Kunimitsu’s shoulder and hums. “Whatever you say, dear.”

In conclusion, as Kunimitsu has thought many times, Shuusuke really is The Worst, and he can’t quite imagine his life going any other way.


End file.
